Beast Boy's Life
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: This is Beast Boy's Life. From his parent's death to Teen Titans. He needs to get help. He needs the Doom Patrol. This is his life.
1. Chapter 1: Parents' Death

Beast Boy's Life

**For all of you who love Beast Boy. This story is for YOU! So you better review. LOL! Just read.**

Chapter 1: Parent's Death

Beast Boy was four years old. He was on a research boat with his parents. They were researching a rare kind of tuna. He was happy. All of the sudden, the ship they were on lurched. Theys started sinking. He needed help.

"Mom! Dad!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Garfield, I need you turn into a bird and fly away," said his mom.

"What about you, Mom?" asked Beast Boy.

"We'll be okay, son," said his father," Now go!"

He turned into a bird and flew above the sinking boat. He knew immediately that his parents weren't going to be okay. The ship was ruined. It was sinking. He was going to go back, but his mother shouted to him.

"Go, Garfield," said his mother. He nodded and flew away. The last time he saw his parents was on the sinking ship. The were standing on the ship and his mother started crying. His father held her tight. His father's ship lurched one more time and went under.

Beast Boy landed on the beach. He morphed back into a human. He fell to the knees and sobbed. He had nowhere to go and he lost his parents. There was a young boy and his mother and a circus owner. 

The little boy said," Mommy, there's a freak over there!" He pointed to Beast Boy.

"Stay away from that," said the mother in disgust. She pulled her son to the other side of the beach. The circus owner walked to him.

"How about you come work for me?" asked the circus owner. He offered his hand to Beast Boy. Beast Boy took it and will later regret it.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Circus

Chapter 2: The Circus

Beast Boy laid in the provided cage. He was going to perform and he hated it. He had to wear the collar. When the ring master cracked his whip, he had to change into an animal or he'd be shocked and later beaten for it. They starved him.

"Time to perform, my little money maker," said the circus owner. He shoved him out onto the stage. He fell flat on his face. He searched the crowd for any sympathy. All he found was laughter.

There in the back row was a man. He was frowning. He stared at Beast Boy. Their eyes connected and Beast Boy let him see that he was terrified of this. He hated it. He hated feeling so helpless and weak.

The whip cracked. He changed into a horse. He ran around in circles. The whites of his eyes showing. He was clearly terrified. The crowd was roaring with laughter. The man's frown deepened. He had someone who cared! He would have been happy, but the whip cracked. He turned into a donkey and kicked everywhere.

He saw the man get and was about to leave. He turned human when the whip cracked again. Their eyes connected and he begged the man to stay. The whip cracked and he turned into a dog. He laid down on his front paws. He was sad and begged the man to stay. The man said something to his friends. The female friend got mad and he replied coolly. They all sat back down. His friend stayed! He was happy!

He turned into more animals of the earth and sky. He couldn't do anything big and that was what his owner wanted. He tried. He managed to turn into an elephant. He was so tired. He turned into his human form. He collapsed. He heard the whip crack, but he didn't have the energy to turn into anything else. He laid there. All of the sudden, he was in agonizing pain. He screamed and writhed. He heard the laughter of the crowd as he was in pain. They all thought it was an act. If they knew this was real, would they still be laughing? Was this world that cruel? He didn't dare look at his friend.

_He must think I'm weak_, thought Beast Boy.

**Line Break**

The Doom Patrol leader, Steve Dayton, sat along with his fellow comrades: Cliff Steele, Larry Trainor, Rita Farr, and Doctor Niles Caulder. He frowned. They were being extremely harsh to the young boy. Most everyone was laughing at him. He stood trembling on the stage. He was searching the crowd for something. Their eyes connected and he saw straight out terror.

A whip cracked. He turned into a horse and ran in circles. The whites of his eyes showing. It made the crowd laugh harder and Steve's frown deepen.

"Come on. Let's go," said Larry. Everyone got up to leave. Steve connected eyes with the young boy one last time, but the boy begged him to stay.

"You guys can go, but I'm going to stay," said Steve.

"You can't possibly enjoy this!" Rita cried," This is cruel!"

"You're right. I don't enjoy this and it is cruel. That's why I'm staying. The boy needs support from somewhere. I also plan on getting him of here," said Steve. The others sat down beside their leader and painfully watched as the boy was shocked because he was too tired to change into anything. He screamed and writhed in pain. Tears pricked Steve's eyes as he watched.

He walked over to the circus owner after the show determined to get the boy out of there.


End file.
